Willow Magick Continued
by Mlk Pascoe
Summary: story continued.


**This is the story continued! Hope ya like xx.**

Disclamer) I do not own these characters, I just like Borowing them!!!

Brief outline : Willow is self destructing, after her break up with Oz, and has been practising dangerous mind travel magic Only her body is getting weaker, Can the Buffy and the Scoobies help save their friend before its to late, I s Willows, mysterious,shy,new close friend Tara, Willows last chance to get Willow back before she hurts someone...,.,.

Introducing Tara Maclay …

**Willow Magic. **

**By Miranda Pascoe**.

"Anya that kind of suggestion isn't helping Willow right now, She's in _pain_, Oz left her An , she hasn't spoken to any of us for a week now I'm really worried about her"

Xander looked across to Willows bed in her dorm room that she used to share with Buffy, Willow was curled up on the bed not moving not saying anything like she wasn't even here, she hadn't even noticed Anya and Xander were in her room arguing ,she was distant tracking down Oz in her mind, She couldn't be in her body right now it was to painfull,To much so she lay On the bed, using mind magic, Only Oz wasn't letting her find him ,she kept looking.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me help Xander?, Aren't I one of the scoobies now?"Anya added,Fliicking her short hair to one side.Frustrated, at being ignored once again.

"Okay Anya your suggestion that willow should get laid was totally inapproatite" Xander smiled ,that was something about Anya's ex demaon sense of humour that Xander had fell for,

"I know that now…. But look at her.. Xander what I'm trying to tell you is Willow isn't talking because that isn't Willow! Anya almost shouted

"whatcha mean of course its Willow"

"Xander she's not there look at her? Its some witchy thing she's doing but her soul it's not in her body her mind even look Xander she hasn't even acknowledged us see?"

"That would explain the no talking thing but she's wide awake, she's been this way for two days"Xander said with tears in his eyes, he never cried expect when Buffy's Mum died. He cried like a baby then, and now it was as though Anya was right after all.

"'I'm taking willow out of here she cant stay here in the dorm like this"Xander said he walked up to Willow and gently stroked her red hair and kissed her gently on he head before scooping her underweight body up in his arms, Willow didn't move or flinch He could feel her body still breathing but otherwise Willow was gone and he and Buffy had to find a way to get her back,

"we should take her to Hospital or to Spikes"Anya suggested she'd never been that close to Willow because of Xander but right now she could feel Willows pain and how vulnerable she was .

"No and no she's going to Buffy's, Anya can you tell Riley that Willows really sick and she'll miss some classes and he's to come to Buffy's as soon as he can?"

"Sure baby" She Blew xander a kiss and he grinned back.

"Hey hasn't Willow got any witch friends that could help her?" Anya remembered.

"I don't think so An she left the Wicca group didn't she?"

"yeah but she mentioned a girl a friend who was a strong witch oh what was her name? Tina ..no Tara! That's it Tara Maclay, ill find her she could help Willow"

"Thanks Anya ill see you at Buffy's later?"

"be .. care full don't drop willow"

Xander smiled " she's as light as a feather"

"Hum witches….why cant I be light as a feather?" Anya looked sadly at Willow shed seen depression in her time as a vengeance daemon and had seen people at their most Vulnerable but this felt different it was Willow the strongest witch she'd seen and she looked so week and helpless, Buffy had been too upset to even talk About Willow she blamed herself for ignoring Willows pain.

Back At Buffy Summers House in Sunnydale.

"My God Xander is Will ok?" Buffy asked quickly as she saw Xander rushing through the front door carrying willow in his arms, Kicking the door shut behind him,

"Blimey is that red?"Spike asked, he had been on Dawn duty but decided to stay longer after Buffy had come home

"yeah its Willow, Buffy we need to get her upstairs"

"Sure Xander put her in Moms room come on I'll help you carry Willow you look exhausted and why is she?"… Buffy didn't want to say dead…or still.. or anything bad she was scared her friend was going through such a bad time and where had Buffy been? Not for Willow that was for sure, and now Willow looked sick really sick.

"what happened ?" Buffy demanded when the two scoobies gently lay Willow on Joy's bed, Buffy gently took Willows shoes off and pulled the quilt over Willow,

"She had stopped talking to any of us for about a week,. Anya and I went to see her in her dorm, and she was curled up on the bed eyes open, There closed now, but she wasn't moving she didn't even hear us shout Buffy she didn't know I was there, I was scared I brought her here"

"you did the right thing, has she taken anything?" Buffy sounded more grown up,If Willow wasn't her self would she have taken anything?

"No Anya thinks Willows done this to herself"

"How and why, why would she do this?" Buffy sighed letting out a small cry, as she brushed away a few tears quickly.

"Anya said it could be a kind of witch spell, in her mind she's gone travlling astro projection she's left her body but she's still alive just I don't know how much time or how long Willows body can take this, we think she could have gone searching for Oz or that she's in to much pain to…"

"to live?" Buffy added as Xander almost broke down again,

"like when Mom died I I went somewhere but Willow brought me back"

"Buffy you could bring her back?"xander screeched

"No xander don't you see I wouldn't no how and it was Willow who brought me back, and my body is stronger than hers right now" Buffy felt utterly useless and alone , she wanted to save Willow she just didn't have a clue how..

"I know this uba witch she lives in Africa but she knows about this stuff" Spike said, He gestured and nodded at Buffy, He liked Red, for a witch she was decent and was about the only human that he could still scare when his face went all bumpy in the night, even if she pretended to be scared so as not to hurt Spikes feelings.

"Africa?"Buffy and Xander answered at the same time,

"exatly how is that helpful?"Buffy said raisng her eyebrows and her arms were crossed,

"she's a witch she can do stuff?"shrugged spike"plus she used to be a hottie until she grew these worts on her…."

"ok enough, how do we get hold of her?" Buffy asked

"Buffy are you serious? even if this witch could help she's in Africa by the time you get there Willow could be more sick"Xander said honestly "and besides its Spike,since when do we trust Spike with our best friends life!"

"have you cheked her spell books?"Spike ignored Xanders remark,

"There at the dorm,"Buffy answered

"Oh Oh"Xnder clicked his fingers as though he was trying hard to remember something

"Ring Tara Willows new friend she's a strong witch Anya said willow had mentioned Tara,she could bring her books…and maybe help"

"XANDER what will she say when a vampire turns up in her dorm room?"

"she's a witch Buffy she'l have seen us before?"Spike said" where's Red's cell phone I'll go and call this Tara chick if she turns me into a toad don't say I told you so!"

As much as Xander hated the idea of Spike helping outhe knew he had no choice Willow was sick and he intended on staying with her and felt bad that he had left this long already, Willow was the strong one and now he had to be strong for Willow and Buffy.

"Spike if you mess up or don't go straight to get Tara I swear I will stake you the minuet I set eyes on you"Buffy expressed, she meant it to, she could see Xander was in bits and he didn't trust Spike, but she knew she couldn't do this all on her own,Dawn was still asleep next door and the next twenty four hours were cruicle, If Willow stopped breathing or dehydrated she could die and Buffy didn't want to lose another family member and Willow was the closest thing other than Dawn Buffy had.

"I wont let her die Xander" Buffy said gently,"im going to get a jug of water ,youl have to make sure she drinks it, which will be difficult as shes ya no…"

"ill do it… what are you gonna do Buff?"

"Im gonna talk to this Tara girl and were gonna stay up all night until weve found a spell that will bring Willow back, bring her back home"

"im gonna kill Oz"Xander said angrily

"No your not But Ill beat the hell out of him if he comes anywhere near Sunnydale"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Canada Rocky Mountins, Home to Ware wolves and wolves……………………………..

"Im telling you im in danger, somethings following me it wants to kill me I felt it Last night in the woods a force..energy"Oz was shaky he was sweating and for the first time since leaving Sunnydale he felt frightened, Normally it's a wolf that would kill a human or an animal but what ever was after him was strong, It even controlled weather there was black mist that formed around him it wanted to consume him ,hurt him, "

"Oz if you bring danger to our pack then you have to leave, this force,enegery that's after you, Why does it want you dead?" Fredarick asked he was a silver warewolf, unlike Oz who tried to control His Wolf side Fredarick embraced his, he would have normally never let a wolf leave they stick together as a pack as one But this was different, for a week now the weather had been against them wherever Oz was with them this energy followed.

"It's not me? I'm not doing this and you are all safe it's after me don't you see?"Oz argued he really felt at one here

"have you pissed anyone off?"Frederick, growled, he had always laughed at Oz's human ways but now he felt coldness and fear towards Oz, Oz's reckless carefree, human ways had brought danger to the pack,

"No.. I…" He really couldn't think who was power full enough to do this, and why when he was almost at the edge of a mountain, he had almost fallen off and then the mist that was pushing him faded edged a way ,almost as though it had enough, Oz had taken that chance to run against the wind, AS A Wolf he could pick up speed, till he reached home, The skies suddenly drew darker the clouds disappeared and lightening struck, only it wasn't normal weather it was as though someone was doing this.

"have you ever angered a deamon?" fredarick asked

"No"Oz replied he thought about Spike for a moment and then shook his head" No" he replied.

"a witch then? You've brought a witch to our pack,. Have you any idea how dangerous WITHCES ARE TO ware woLves what they are capapble of doing?"Fredrick let of a low growl that turned into a howl

"I knew a witch but she wouldn't be at this level of magic she wouldn't be able to……"

"Oz was this witch in love with you?"asked frediarick

"yes deeply"

"and ? what did you do to anger her?"

"I she .. She cought me cheating on her, with a girl called Veronica she was a warewolf"

Before Oz could say anymore Fredarcik Lunched at him in full wolf , He clawed Oz's face and chest, Oz yelled and soon he was in full wolf face he had tried to control it,

Underneth the Moon and the tall evergreen trees Frederick and Oz were about to start a fight, Fredarick had brught Oz into the group and felt like Oz had betrayed him by bringing a witch with him to his pack.

"for centuries witches have been able to toture and kill warewolves they use our bones and teeth for spells, they have the power to turn us back into humans, and who wants to be a low human when they can have the power of a Beast…"Freadrick growled again Oz had notice the rest of the pack were circleing around him even now he would rather face the wo;lves and die then to face Willow, He had hurt the only person he ever truly loved, and was still ashamed of his actions, he had tried to win Willow back only he hadn't tried that hard and willow was still hurting.

"go on then do what you have do to" Oz stood up and growled his loudest suddenly the wolves Howled and to his astoninshment they tunred and ran, Oz didn't get it,

But thought he head Goreth a young ware Wolf shout Witch witch witch!! He smelt this air with his nose he noticed the clouds drawing the way they did the night before, when he was almost killed and suffocated by the black mist, He saw the dark mist circleing around him and in the distance he could here the other wolves howling,

He turned around slowly and looked up into the thunerdy stormy skye… He had been wrong, His heart felt like it had been ripped open by lightening and he let out a painfull scream he he screamed in agony , he knew now what pain was the pain he should have felt when he left sunnydale,Oz put his hand over his head to shield his eyes from the brightness of the lightning, He looked once more into the sky , he couldn't belive what he saw, she was barley reconasible to the sweet girl he loved in Sunnydale

"Willow ?" Oz chocked out.

"Willow… how did you?" Oz didn't know what to do, he was in wolf form and return himself back into human Oz, Oz almost fell back after lashes and deep scratches appeared on his chest, whilst Blood trickled out of them,

"I found you Oz, Why did you leave me? I loved you and you broke my heart and cheated on me, I've been though so much pain I thought I was dying, When you left everything stopped I stopped now your going to find out what its like to have your heart ripped out!"

"Willow I know I hurt you I m so sorry if I could change things I would,"

"Liar you would have still cheated on me with the Wear wolf thing, That's what im hear for,Oz,Remember When Angel was dusted? Its funny apperntly Witches can destroy Wearwolves Oz, make you Human and then make you pay for everything you did, You know when I firsat saw you and her, I nearly……. I should have…"

"Willow this isn't you, this dark willow…"

"Shut up!"Willow shouted her face in the clouds, getting closer to Oz Willow seemed to throw Lightening from the sky and the mist grew thicker around Oz"

"Willow Please… don't let it end this way Willow"

"You thought you could run from your wolf Oz, but you were running from me, I nearly pushed you off that Mountain but you got away, I don't know how, But now you're here, all scared alone Like I was" Willows voice echoed and Oz let out a scream, It was as though Willow was sending energy rippling through Oz,

"You can finaly control that animal side of yours" Willow said menecalninglhy, Then Oz realised what Willow was going to do, She wanted to take the wolf Out of Oz, and let Oz's Wolf side kill his human side, While Willow intended on Watching.

"Willow ,you cant do this? Willow its against everything in magick you believe in" Oz shouted whilst the dark mist surrounded him,

"Its Balancing the elements ,Oz I thought you were smart?

I said No Buffy !!!!!... " Willow suddenly screamed almost for a minute Oz thought Willows magic was broken until she tilted her head forward Her eyes as black as death, "

"What the?" Oz stammered, Why was Willow weakening, He was still unable to move the mist and engery kept him still, he was powerless and his life lay at the hands of a goddess"

"She's so strong, I can feel her, your friend is in trouble" Tara had answered her dorm room door, to see Spike, Anya and Riley, People she barley knew But knew them all through Willow, only Willow wasn't with them.

"Red's In trouble?"Spike asked coldy,

"No, the other one," Tara said slowly, she was shy But knew these were Willows friends not hers, but what ever Willow was doing Tara could feel Willows engergy through her like electricity.

"You at least should be able to feel her power Spike" Tara said sternly,

"look Tara we no you don't know us and well we need your help, we now you're a witch, and willow we think she's dying" Anya said bluntly her social skills still needed work on, But she picked up on the scared look in Tara's eyes,

"What? Come in , I have all my tools here, tell me everything,"

"We went to see Willow, and basically she's not moving in a trance but her breathing is slower and well we want her back"

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Riley

"yes but we don't have much time, Willow she's her energy isn't here with you guys, But I cant do anything unless I'm with Willow her body ,see mind travel, if she's using Mind travel its dangerous, she'l need me to get her back, It's a d difficult spell I haven't done anything this…." Tara mumbled, she wasted to help Willow the two had a special connection and Tara knew she was starting to fall in love with Willow, she had to help her.

"What I can feel is pain, "Tara almost cried, But not Just Willows.

"Oz?"Anya and Spike said at once,

"I said, didn't I say, she wasn't coping and any day now shed expload? And you all ignored me Bloddy hell!" Spike, added

"so we need to get to Buffys? I can drive us" said Riley,

"No time, for that this may make you f..feel a little dizzy. "

"Before Anya, Spike and Riley could Blink, they were back at the Summers house, in Buffys living room, Tara fell back but Riley caught her in his arms and helped her back on her feet,Tara shyly nodded back,

"see Willow is playing with the Balanaces in our Earth, the natural order, Well Universe dimmensions, So that spell was a little easier than Normal,Transportation Willow And I have been Pratcisng…."

"wow" Riley was shocked

"No big, I used to that when I was a demaon.." Anya said blunty

"That's magic Anya….."Spike added silenty impressed with Tara's power.

"come on we must hurry There's not much Time…"

"Oh everyone your back that was quick" Giles said as he carried a mug of tea in his hands entereing the room

"Tara just Orbed us here" Anya said ,waveing her hand at Giles.

"Transportation actually…"Tara corrected

"Really what have I said about improper use of magic ,Why didn't Riley just drive you all here? And which one of you managed to …" Gile broke off as he saw Buffy looking serious,

"No time,"Buffy spoke from the living room she had seen half the Scooby gang beam into her living room.

"Tara what can we do?"

Buffy ran upstairs to her mums room with Tara just behind, she saw a pale Willow on the bed, lying still but her eye lids flickering

"she's getting weaker, the more magic she takes from her body the weaker she'l get"

"Tara ran up to Willow and gently squeezed her hand " I'm here Willow, I'm here your gonna be o okay I'm taking you home….."

Xander asnd Buffy exchanged glances why was it that Tara knew so much about Willow and cared so much shed risked her own mind magic against Willows

"Buffy , Xander we need to open a circle and Bind Willow in a Hex , It will only hold her long enough for Buffy and me to get into Willows Mind, Xander you've known her the longest you need to hold her in her hex and keep the circle closed and the crystals in the right place, she may t try and get you to move them, You mustn't"

"okay Crstals…"Xander would do anything to get Willow back, He knew he had to Trust Tara.

"B buffy she's trying to kill someone, He's almost dead I can feel him, We have to call the guairdians in, were practically up against a god" Tara thew a line of salt around Willow Who was now lying on the floor after Xander gently moved her down, Buffy Lit Candles around the circle and Tara placed Rose Quartz crystals around Willows circle When the circle was closed a white circle of energy emerged over Willow,

"Why Rose Qusrtz?" Buffy asked

"Willows Pain Comes from Love and betrayal, Her anger also comes from The hurt she has suffered from this beast, she doesn't feel any love in her sel f right now, The Rose Quartz will attrack Love and may be strong enough to hold her ,Willows Magic is weakening, It may work," Tara shrugged embarresed at the attention"

" what if it doesn't work," Buffy asked,

"she and the beast could Die"

"Tara that wont happen ill bring her back, How did you Know OZ was a Warewolf…."

"His enegrgy its different … Not just of the human kind,I can feel her buffy, We have to say The Mind spell, she's pushing me back Buffy…..Its now or Nev…."

"Tara?"Xander yelled again "Tara"

"I said No Buffy!!!"!" Tara shouted, Willow was trying to control Tara, using her voice through Taras, before everyone In the Summers house heard Willows Vouice thundering.

"Back off Buffy or your'l be sorry"

"go No Buffy Close your eyes Feel Willows mind she's so open to other forces right now it will be easy for you to find her,"Tara was trying hard to keep Willows cirle open Willow was using enegery ripples inside her like she had to Oz… She didn't want to hurt Tara,Tara was the one good thing Willow had, But she had to move on from Oz.

A new kind of dark was decending In Canada, Willow, was still toturting Oz, and was about to tear the Wolf from his Body, She could feel Tara Binding her and knew she had to keep focusused on Oz,after all he deserved to Die, He deserved to not feel life, that's what he'd done to her, Willow avoided looking at Oz's eyes she knew if she looked to deeply shed forgive him and right now that was the last thing she wanted.

She draw her energy in so she could aim more lighting at Oz who was pathecialcy trying to avoid her storm hed tried running and couldn't move so he curled up on the floor almost Begging Willow to sTop the mind Spell and to stop his pain,

As Willow let her self loose focus for a few seconds, Buffy took her chance, Tara was to whacked out after the transportaion spell she manged to creat a shield to Protect Oz for a few minutes until Buffy arrived, Only Buffy wasn't just the slayer ,she had Powers equal to Willows, Tara had said a spell to lend Buffy her magic, she wasn't sure how she'd use it but she new this was an advantage to stop Willow and takeher home, Buffy hoped Taras Binding Spell would start to work

…………………..

"Will, you have to stop ,you have to come home to the people that love you Willow."

"That's not gonna happen Buffy, who loves me? Oz Loved me…"

"I know it hurts to move on, but your almost there ,Willow theres someone at home who loves you so much she gave me her Magic powers to bring you back, but shes real weak and need s your help Willo"

"Tara? Tara said she loved me?"Willows voice grew softer

"Yes, she loves you Willow, she wants to take care of you"

"Huh?"Oz stammered

"shut up Oz,"Buffy ordered

"Tara, my baby said she loved me?""Willow asked

"yes Will she loves you, only we have to get back now, else you both could die"

"Huh?"

"yur body needs your soul Will, and Tara This magic im using to be here its coming from Tara"

"How did she find me?is she mad?"

"No, shes not mad, Willow, you anger it comes from Pain and love, you can heal Oz you just have to heal yourself you have to forgive Oz, Before you kill him and I wont let you do that, so you have a choice come back with me now or fight me"

"I didn't no how strong Id get Buffy" as Willow Cried out loud a few more Lightening streaks hurtled near Buffy and Oz,

"Will please, we all love you me and Xander,Tara Dawnie, we want you home, but you have to let go…."

Willow started crying as she did Rain splashed down heavily around the Buffy and Oz, the mist started to disappear and Willows dark roots started to go back to being red again,

"Will you have o make this stop Oz you tried to separate Him, you have to heal him Will then we have to get back now"

"Buffy I'm sorry, I wanted him to feel what I felt,, Oz im sorry im soo sorry…"

"Its fine, Will I deserved it for what I did to you!" Oz stammered as he looked down his chest was healed and there was no sign of any blood at all, he could move again and apart from a few bruises from the lightning he felt fine,

"Oz you better go, I can take Willow from here, if you ever hurt her again I swear I will make you regret it!" Buffy meant it,her Loyalties were with her best friend, not just uba magic Willow, but sweet nerdy Willow who had befriended her at High school all those years ago, she didn't want Willow to see death yeath or to have blood on her hands, Buffy was the slayer not Willow, Willow couldn't just chose when to hurt someone even if they were half ware wolf, there were rules, But for now, Buffy had to be there for Willow, She felt Taras s Crystal in her pocket and took it out.

"Willow you know what to do with this?"Buffy asked, Willow nodded

" can you come here next to me Will its kinda weird talking to you in the sky!"Buffy added,

As the sky seemed to change again the dark thick mist had all gone and so had the storm and a tearfull weak Willow stood next to Buffy, schoolgirl Willow, Best friend Willow, Buffy smiled at her friend and hugged Willow until she stopped crying.

"how am I going to explain all this to Giles and everyone?"Willow said numbly

"Well tell em, it was no big, you were just juiced up from the break up, They'l understand "

"Are you sure? Giles won't go crazy?"

"well maybe a little, but no more than usual,!"

"I nearly killed him.. Oz I mean, I wanted to but I couldn't I just couldn't do it"

"That's because your Willow, Sweet Willow, who wouldn't hurt a fly" Buffy reassured her, Though deep down Buffy was now aware of Willows new strength and shivered at the thought of what may have happened, but shook herself

"I'm just gonna keep an eye on you from now on!" Buffy Grinned, she linked arms With Willow, who was holding the crystal in the other hand, A few hours ago who knows what she could have done with this crystal,

"we have to close our eyes Buffy… Spell be ended."

"okay are we there yet?" Buffy asked as she opened them she realised she was crouched on the floor next to Tara ,The same position she was when Tara had transported her to Willows Higher projection state of mind, as she took a breath she could feel Tara' power leaving her body and returning to Tara who woke up,

"Willow, did it Work W.. Willow?"Tara asked,

As Tara stood up with the help of Buffy and Xander they heard a small cough coming from Willow, as she woke she spulltered water everywhere.

"Woozey! What the hec was all the water for?"Willow asked,

"you were thirsty" Anya said grining, okay so Xander hadn't said how much water to give Willow and maybe pouring most of the jug down her throat was a bit extreme! But Willow grinned,

"glad to be back with you guys," said Willow, She saw Spike, Dawn, and Giles and Riley, Xander and Anya and Buffy all surrounding her and Tara smiled shyly at her as Willow held her, and Tara hugged her tightly.after a while Wiillow broke from her hug with Tara still holding her hand she turned to the rest of the Scoobies,

"I'm so glad to be back home with my family, I really do love you guys, all of you" Willow said, as she looked at Tara first Tearfully."and im sorry, really really sorry"

As the Scoobies all smiled back, they were glad to have Willow back to, Things could go back to normal , Only this was Sunnydale and Sunnydale was never that normal after all.

THE END


End file.
